1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pushbutton controls for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a pushbutton control such as shown, for example, in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,440 for "Push-Button Control Module for a Sewing Machine" issued Apr. 10, 1984, a pushbutton for use in selecting a buttonhole sewing operation is required to initiate several control functions simultaneously, and several reaction forces combine to make it uncomfortable for an operator to move the pushbutton into a depressed position.
It is a prime object of the invention in a sewing machine, wherein pushbuttons mechanically control the operation of the machine, to enable an operator to easily overcome combined reaction forces on a pushbutton which is required to initiate several control functions simultaneously, and so move the pushbutton into a machine activating position.
It is another object of the invention, in a sewing machine wherein pushbuttons mechanically control the operation of the machine, to enable an operator to easily depress a pushbutton controlling buttonhole sewing into a machine activating position.
It is still another object of the invention to mechanically assist the movement by a pushbutton of cam followers into operative engagement with associated cams and actuating mechanism for the needle bar and feed regulator of a sewing machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.